


Travel

by Techy91



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Bass is basically the forth kid, he's just a tsundere, i wrote this out of boredom, just a small fun fic, need more Blues without the angst, need more wholesome interaction with these kiddos, small callback to one of the mangas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techy91/pseuds/Techy91
Summary: With nothing to do and the sun's out, perfect time to get away!
Kudos: 9





	Travel

It was the year 20xx and the summer season was near the corner. The sun always shone for hours, giving Mega City it's vacation-esque vibe, as tourists, who visited, always bragged. Summer was also the signal for human children to be release for school until the fall season, which is a blessing and curse wrapped in one, depending on who you asked. On a bridge walkway, among the crowd of humans and robots, three indviduals, as a well as fourth one trailing behind, as well two robotic pets, seemed to walking around, discussing some sort of plans for their own summer vacation.  
"Come on, slowpokes!" Roll giggled as she ran ahead, clutching her Met backpack on her. "The sun is high and adventure awaits!" Beat chirped in response.  
"Roll-chan is quite eager to have fun, huh?" Rock asked, which Rush barked in agreement. A small groan came from the other individual and Rock's rival, Forte. Apparently, and unsurprisingly, he was the only one who donned in armor while Rock was in casual wear.   
"I just hope tagging along you goody-goodies wasn't a waste of time." Forte huffed.   
"If you think it was a waste, why'd you tag along?" Roll asked. Forte just shot a glare at the blonde bioroid, who had a sly smirk on her face.  
"Please! Anywhere's better in that stuffy castle with that old fart!"   
"In other words, you're lonely." A calm voice answered from behind. All three turned to see Blues donning a midnight blue turtleneck with grey jeans, along with his familiar yellow scarf.  
"I didn't need your two cents added in, Proto-dweeb!" Forte hissed.   
"I calls it like I see it." Blues hummed.   
"We can throw down right now! And the only thing you'll be calling out is for mercy!" Forte hissed.   
"Hey now! No fighting on this trip!" Rock protested. Forte just huffed as he and Gospel walked ahead, uttering 'killjoy' as he passed the bioroid. Rock sighed in relief as managed to quell the brewing fight. "So, where'd you like to go?" Rock asked as he turned towards Blues.  
"Oh? My opinon is valued on this trip?" Blues asked.   
"Of course! Everyone is equal! Don't be afraid to speak up!" Roll chirped. Blues just chuckled as he shook his head.  
"I'm okay what you guys pick. I'm not real choicey."   
"Sheesh, Proto-dweeb. Even after all these years, you're still have that boring vibe to you." Forte huffed as turned towards the Light siblings.  
"It's part of his personality! Like how're stubborn majority of the time!" Roll said.  
"It's called being determined, blondie! How else am I going to show strength?" Roll rolled her eyes as she walked past the special Wily number.  
"Maybe we can go the amusement park or continue off in our world travels." Roll said as she threw out suggestions.  
"World travel?" Forte asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"The others and I had to evacuate when Wily attacked our home. Before coming back when it was safe, we visited four countries before returning back to Mega City." Rock explained.   
"When the old man did that stupid Mr. X fiasco? He should've never shown his face in public again because of that stunt!"  
Rock and Roll laughed on how true the comment was. Despite on how urgent that situation was, Dr. Wily putting on the persona of Mr. X was questionable and, outright, unnecessarily dumb.   
"So, you had to basically travel the world to fight those robots?" Forte asked. Rock nodded in response. "Are they still functioning?"  
"Yes, they are. Sometimes they visited the city." Rock replied. A laugh escaped from Forte as he clenched his fist in determination.   
"They had their fun messing with you, blueberry! Now, they're gonna have a taste of what true power is!" Forte boasted.  
"Forte...." Rock said as he sweat dropped.   
"Should've known that he was looking for information from you, Rock." Blues said.  
"Did you expect anything less?" Roll said with an unamused face.   
"Well, hurry up, you goody-goodies! I'm ready to get this vacation on the road!" Forte exclaimed with excitement in his tone.  
"Yeah! The world is our oyster as they say!" Roll added.   
"No need to rush. We have all the time in the world." Blues replied.  
"You say that but before you blink, it'll be fall again." Forte huffed with a smirk. Blues just shook his with a soft chuckle.   
"Looks like I have to get use to this type of energy, now." Blues said.  
"I hope this isn't too much for, nii-san." Rock said. "We never spend time a lot so I guess we're just very excited." Blues looked at the small bioroid before rubbing his ebony head.   
"Then I guess...we have a lot of catching up to do." Blues said as he gave a soft smile. Rock's blues eyes lit up from his brother's words. Suddenly, the two brother's arms were locked with Roll who grinned at them.  
"Come on, big bros! We have to beat Forte to the amusement park!" Roll giggled.   
"In your dreams, goody goods! Trebel, let's show them our speed!" Forte exclaimed. Trebel howled as he and Forte caught up with the laughing Light siblings. Rock looked up at the blue sky with a beaming expression.  
"Time always speeds up whenever you're having fun. It seems that day is over before it just begun." Rock thought to himself. He turned to the others, who were laughing or talking, or in Forte's case, shouting at one another. This caused a small laugh to escape from the bioroid. "That's why I want each day of our trip to be savored as possible. For the precious memories we'll look back on." 

-END-


End file.
